Cheating
by 101Fangirl101
Summary: Tris passes initiation and has a normal life with Tobias when Peter gets in the way will Tris start dating Peter or stay true to Tobias. (no war)
1. Chapter 1

Divergent Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~TRIS POV~~~~~~~~~

It's the day after the Initiation and today we get our keys to our new apartment. When I get out of bed I see that Christina is standing up and ready.

"You're late" says Christina as she puts on her boots.

"What time is it"

"Its 9:00"

"Oh God we have to be there by 9:30" I said as I got out of bed.

"Ok your apartment keys are on the table and your apartment number is on the board" says Eric.

Peter:4a

Molly:5b

Uriah:6b

Tris: apartment 8b

Christina&amp;Will: 9b

My apartment number is 8b and Christina is 9b so we are neighbors. Will and Christina live together and everyone else has separate rooms and everyone is pretty close. Tobias room is 7b so we are neighbors too.

When I get to my apartment I put all my stuff on the floor in my to be living room. I think it's a nice apartment and there already are counters, a stove and a fridge. I hear a knock on the door to find Christina.

"Hi"

"HI"

"Well every new house needs furniture so let's go buy some furniture"

"Ok"

We bought some of the basic stuff like a bed, a dresser, a couch, and some other stuff. IT takes me about an hour to get settled in.


	2. Chapter 2

Divergent chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~FOUR'S POV~~~~~~~~~

Im pretty excited now beacsue Tris and I don't have to hide our relationship any more. So I go downstairs for breakfast and I see everyone sitting at our normal table laughing.

"Hey guys what are you laughing about" I say as I sit down next to Tris.

"Nothing" says Christina

"Is anything going on with you two" says will as he points at us

Tris looks and me and I nod.

"Four and I are dating" says Tris as she smiles at me.

"Wait Wait Wait did I miss something can you say that again" says Will

Instead of answering I just kiss Tris. Everyone is in shock.

~~~~~~~~~TRIS POV~~~~~~~~~

"Out of all people Tris, out of all people" says Christina laughing

I just laugh

"Well this is some news, so umm party at my house?" says Zeke

We all agree and overall we all know that Zekes house is the best for partys.I get back to my apartment and start picking out some clothes, Im wearing a blue dress that is tight but not too tight and some bracelets and my makeup is very subtle.

"Who wants to play truth or dare, and the rules are if you chicken out you have to take off a piece of clothing and socks and shoes don't count"

"ok" I say

"Ok Uriah truth or dare" (Christina)

"Dare"(Uriah)

"I dare you to make out with Molly for a minute" (Christina)

"Sure"(Uriah)

He gets up and makes his way over to Molly and they start making out.

"Time"(Will)

I think its funny becausethey don't stop and everyone just stares for a while until Uriah stops and sits down next to Molly.

"Um well that was nice" (Christina)

"What you want some"(Uriah) and he puckers his lips.

"Nope im fine" (Christina) and she puts her hands up in surrender.

"Tris Truth or Dare" ( Uriah)

"Dare"

"Ok I dare you to sit on Fours lap for the rest of the games" (Uriah)

"Gladly" and I get up and sit on his lap

"Christina Truthor Dare"

"Dare' (Christina)

"Brush your teeth with mustard and then kiss will"

"EWWWW" (Christina) and she takes off her pants

"Aw I thought she was gonna do it" (Zeke)

"Zeke Truth or Dare" (Christina)

"Truth" ( Zeke)

"If you had to kiss one person in this room who would it be" (Christina)

"Ummm Uriah" (Zeke)

"Ummmm What wait ew no" (Uriah)

And for the rest of the night we dance and play truth or dare.


	3. Peter

Divergent chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~Tris's POV~~~~~~~~~

I woke up at Zeke's apartment and I see everyone sleeping everywhere. I get off the couch and leave the apartment. On the way to my apartment I see Peter at the chasm.

"Hey"

"Hey" (Peter)

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking" (Peter)

"Ok"

"So I heard your dating Four" (Peter)

"Yea, why"

"Just a question" (Peter)

"You know most people think he's rough and mean but he's actually nice"

"And how are you going to prove me that" (Peter)

"I'm not"

"Ok, Um Tris?" (Peter)

"Yea"

"Do you want to go eat breakfast _together_?" (Peter)

"Sure I'm starving"

~~~~~~~~~PETER'S POV~~~~~~~~~

I don't know why but I feel a weird feeling when I'm around Tris. When we finish eating we continue to talk as we go upstairs to Tris's apartment.

"Well this was fun" (Tris)

"Yea I got to learn more about you"

That's stupid why did I say that

"Um yea" (Tris)

"Do you maybe want to do this again sometime?"

"Sure why not" (Tris)

That's when I see Four at the corner of my eye.

~~~~~~~~~FOUR'S POV~~~~~~~~~

I'm going to Tris's apartment to check on her, she left early, and that's when I see Peter talking to Tris and I suddenly feel angry, hopefully I'm not jealous

"Hey what are you talking about?"

"Nothing we just had breakfast" (Tris"

"Ok" I said as I gestured Peter away

"Um Ok bye Tris" (Peter)

I still don't like what Peter did to Tris but she forgave him. As he leaves I feel a flood of relief

"What was that?" (Tris)

"What was what?"

"You were being rude" (Tris)

"Ok maybe I was being overprotective"

"Ok fine" she says as she pulls me into a kiss

All of that anger I had before is gone now.


	4. The kiss

Divergent Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~TRIS POV~~~~~~~~~

Talking to Peter was fun he is nicer and kinder, I'm happy that we are friends. I go downstairs for lunch to see everyone sitting down so I sit down next beside Four and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey"

"Hey" (Christina)

"I'm still weirded out that you two are dating" (Will)

"Well your just gonna have to get used to it" (Four) and he kisses me

"Oh yeah Tris where did you go after Zeke's party" (Christina)

"Oh I just went for a walk"

"Ok" (Christina)

"Tris do you want to have a girls day out" (Christina)

"Sure I need some new clothes anyway" and I laugh

"Ok let's go after lunch" (Christina)

"Ok"

We are at the mall when Christina asks me a question

"Ok where were you really this morning?" (Christina)

"Ok fine I went to breakfast with Peter"

"Why" (Christina)

"Cause I was hungry"

"I still can't believe you forgave him" (Christina)

"I don't want t talk about that"

And for the rest of the day we go shopping.

When I get back to my apartment I see a note on my door.

_Dear Tris,_

_I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park with _

_me to just talk because as usual I have no friends so if _

_you aren't busy or if you want to then meet me at the_

_park on Jackapple street at 7:00._

_Peter_

I would go to the park with Peter but if Four sees me he will get mad so I have to make up an excuse just in case I see him. Its 6:25 I have to get ready, I'm wearing black ripped leggings a tang top with a sweater on top and some black cut out boots. I get to the park and see Peter so I sneak up behind him and try to scare him.

"BOO!"

That backfired because Peter whips his arm around and hits me right in the jaw and my legs give out.

~~~~~~~~~PETER'S POV~~~~~~~~~

I'm waiting at the park to see if Tris is coming when someone screams from behind me and I whip my arm backwards and someone in the jaw and when I turn to see who it is my heart drops it was Tris, right away I see her fall but luckily I caught her.

"Oh My God, Tris are you ok?'

"Well you just hit me in the face" she says

Her eyes are still closed and she's still on the ground in my arms when she opens her eyes and I don't know what to do and I don't know why but I kiss her, the kiss was the best thing ever I felt warm until she pushed me off of her and ran.

"Tris, Tris!"

But she just keeps running until I can't see her anymore.

"Shit why did I do that"

The next day I go downstairs for breakfast and I see Tris.


	5. Chapter 5

Divergent chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~PETER'S POV~~~~~~~~~

I see Tris at breakfast and I have to apologize.

"Tris, can I talk to you?"

"Why?" (Tris)

"Please"

"Fine" (Tris)

We go into the hallway and we are silent for a while till I break it.

"How's your jaw?" I ask in a soothing tone

"Its fine" she says shrugging

"Ok I know you are mad at me and I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking can you please forgive me you're the only friend I have"

~~~~~~~~~TRIS POV~~~~~~~~~

I feel bad for Peter Drew was cut and Molly is mad at him for some reason.

"Peter you kissed me and what am I supposed to tell Four?"

"Don't tell him anything let's pretend that didn't happened" (Peter)

"Fine" I say but I'm feeling bad for feeling something when he kissed me.

And he pulls me into a hug and I don't want to deny it so I just hug him back.

"Tris what are you doing" I hear someone yell and I suddenly know its four.

I run away trying to catch up to four and when he stops im panting but hes just pure anger.

"Explain" (Four)

"Im sorry I wasn't feeling good so he was comforting me"

"Tris seriously you ju-" I cut him off by kissing him

"I love you" I whisper in his ear

And I knew I won the fight when he pulled me closer. But I still feel guilty.

The next day I wake up in Tobias's arms.

"Hey" I say still tired

"Good morning" (Tobias)

"What time is it?"

"8:45" (Tobias)

"Tobias breakfast starts at 9:00!" I say jumping out of bed.

"Fine" he says getting up

"Hey" I say sitting next to Christina

"Hey" (Christina)

"Chris?"

"Yes" (Christina)

"Do you want to go shopping?"

She replies by squealing and screaming "YESSSS TRISSSSY!"

"OK ok calm down"

We go shopping and she forces me into a bunch of dresses and makes me buy some underwears and bras.

_**A/N: I'm sorry for a short chapter and not posting for a couple of days, Im sorry it was my brothers birthday. Plz review. **___


	6. Don't leave me

Divergent chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~TRIS POV~~~~~~~~~

Christina and I are still at the mall but she tells me she has to go and I said ok so she left and I was going to leave but I remembered I wanted to get these pants from my favorite store so I'm going there when Peter comes up to me and he asked if he could stay with me for a while and I said yes considering Christina had to go. There was an awkward silence between us and he just stared at me and I stared back and then he leaned in to kiss me but I had mixed feelings about him and Tobias so I didn't stop him. Later once I need to go I say bye to Peter at the mall so on the way back I have time to think.

"Well this was ok"

"Yea" (Peter)

"Ok well I have to go so see you later"

"Ok bye" (Peter)

~~~~~~~~~TOBIAS POV~~~~~~~~~

I got off work early and I know that Tris is still at the mall so I went to go surprise her. When I get there I'm hiding around corners making sure she isn't there and then when I turn the next corner I see Peter and Tris kissing and I felt so angry it was indescribable and I wanted to go up to him right then but then I came to my senses and realized that I couldn't do that first because we are in a mall and second Tris is there. I wait until Tris leaves and when Peter leaves the mall I grab him and push him into an ally and I had the advantage because I am stronger and I have him cornered.

"WHY DID YOU KISS HER!" I basically screamed

He doesn't come up with an excuse and I got so mad I just punched him in the stomach and while I had the advantage I kneed him in the face and as he stumbled backwards I kicked his knee and he fell and I repeatedly kicked him in the rib cage and the head, I realized a while ago that he closed his eyes.

"TOBIAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I hear someone say behind me.

"I saw you kiss Peter!"

She doesn't respond she just looks down and I couldn't handle it any more.

"YOU KNOW I CANT HANDLE IT WE ARE DONE!" I say before leaving

~~~~~~~~~TRIS POV~~~~~~~~~

After Tobias left I brought Peter to the hospital and left I couldn't stay there was too much to think about, I kissed Peter twice, Tobias broke up with me and Peter is in the hospital.

When I get back to my apartment the only thing i was thinking was how badly I messed up and eventually I fell asleep. I wake up to a phone call.

"Hello, Is this Tris Prior?" a lady says on the phone.

"Yes"

"Can you come to the hospital?" she says

"Sure"

When I get to the hospital a lady tells me what happened to Peter and he has a broken leg, a fractured rib, a broken nose and a concussion. She asks if I want to see him and I say yes. When I get to his room I see a boy lying on the bed facing the wall.

"Peter?" I say in a low voice

He turns and I feel so bad he has bruises and cuts on his face. And I put my hand over my mouth.


	7. My messed up life

Divergent chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~TRIS POV~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my gosh Peter" I say running up to him

"Are you okay" I say hugging him

"Yea" he says trying to get up

"Peter no you should lie down"

"I'm fine" he says sitting up

"No you're not and it's my fault"

"No its not and I'm not having this conversation its boring so talk to me about something else" (Peter)

"Ok um well when you blacked out Four broke up with me"

"Oh are you ok" He says looking concerned

"Yea I'm fine" but to be honest I'm not.

We talk about some other things nothing important and each topic somehow ends with me asking him if he's ok.

_Two weeks later_

~~~~~~~~~TOBIAS POV~~~~~~~~~

I'm so mad but I almost feel like someone took a piece out of my heart and left a void of nothing. I'm thinking over what happened to today when I finally come to my senses and realize I broke up with Tris. Oh my gosh why would I do that I want her back but I doubt she will ever forgive me, I feel so bad. I'm thinking about how I could get Tris back and I finally get an idea, I could make her jealous by dating another girl and it won't be that hard to get a girl to date me. I walk around the pit and when I see a girl staring at me I walk over to her and talk with her for a while before I asked her out. I feel bad for dating someone else but I'm going to get Tris back. What I found out about her was that her name is Courtney, she is Tris's age and she was a transfer from Candor. She is actually beautiful she has nice long red hair and green eyes. I will definitely get Tris back.

_The next day_

The next day I get out of bed to go find Courtney. I go downstairs holding hands with Courtney and I see Tris and she stares at me and I expect her eyes to show jealousy but I only see anger, sadness and disappointment and my heart drops when I come to the conclusion that I will never get her back. I am pulled out of my thoughts by Courtney telling me to stop staring but I can't and eventually I see a tear roll down her cheek and she runs away, I want to go after her but I can't.

~~~~~~~~~TRIS POV~~~~~~~~~

I'm at breakfast when I see Four with another girl and I suddenly feel so mad that for him it was easy to get over me and that he moved on that fast. I lock eyes with him and I put all my anger into my eyes and I see that his expression turned from happy to sad in about two seconds. Eventually I feel my eyes water and I let one tear out to show him how badly he hurt me and then I run away. I'm in a hallway crying my eyes out but I don't care I'm alone well at least I thought I was. After about me crying for about a minute someone comes up to me and hugs me and I know its Peter.

"Oh my gosh, Tris are you okay? What happened? Who did this?"

I feel a little bit better because I was crying for a while but it doesn't make a big difference to what I feel right now.

"I-I s-saw Four w-with an-nother girl" I saw breaking into more sobs

And eventually I realize that Peter actually cares about me.

"Peter?"

"Yes" (Peter)

I just kiss him softly on the lips and he kisses me back. Later we walk away holding hands.

"So are we a you know a-" (Peter)

"Couple?"

"Yea"

I kiss him on the cheek

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yep"

_**A/N: Hello oh you may get mad at me at the end of this story but I think its fine because I love plot twists.**_


	8. first date

Divergent chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~TOBIAS POV~~~~~~~~~

I'm so mad that I know that I won't get Tris back and the fact that I'm hurting even more breaks my heart. I'm eating lunch when I see Tris walk in next to Peter and I'm still already incredibly mad at him but I feel like someone lit me on fire when I see that they are holding hands, I just lose it and leave. Courtney sees me in the hall and she asks the normal stuff like are you ok? What happened? And some more stuff like that but when she leans in to kiss me I feel like I am cheating on Tris but I'm not, we aren't even dating. Courtney is only there to fill in the void Tris left.

~~~~~~~~~TRIS POV~~~~~~~~~

I'm going to lunch when I see To-Four run out and I wonder if he still has feelings for me but he couldn't he's dating someone else. But I don't care anymore, I have Peter and I know that he won't leave me. Peter and I sit at the back together.

"Are you okay?" he asks me when I realize that I was staring at my feet.

"Yea just deep in thought"

"You know we never had our first date" (peter) he says smirking

"Hmmmm we haven't"

"Tris will you go on a date with me?" he says grabbing my hand.

"It would be my pleasure" I say in a British accent

"Ok meet me at the tracks at 8:00"

"Sure"

I'm looking in my closet wondering what I should wear because I don't want to wear a dress because if we are going to the tracks then that means I'm gonna have to jump. I'm wearing black ripped leggings and a plain black shirt with dark blue shoes, and I slip on my jacket and leave.

I'm at the rails with Peter and he gets on the train first and I'm running but I slip on the rails but he grabs my arm and pulls me in and I fall on top of him. He leans in for a kiss and I kiss him back. We are sitting on the train our legs dangling over the edge and my head resting on his shoulder when I just realized that he had a picnic basket with him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" (Peter)

We are still on the train when I realize that we are getting really far away from the city and I know that we are going to the fence. When we get there we sit on the edge of the fence and he gets a blanket out and gets sandwiches and I start to freak out when I see him pull out a whole dauntless chocolate cake.

"OH MY GOSH YOU BROUGHT CHOCOLATE CAKE!" I say squealing

"You can have it after your sandwich" he says elbowing me playfully

I finish my sandwich and my slice of cake and we get on the train back to the compound and I fall asleep on Peter's chest.


	9. Quiz AN

_**A/N: I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter, I wanted to tell you to check out my quiz. This story is to see how many of you have actually payed attention to what I'm writing but overall I 3 you guys thx so much.**_

. ?id=1504081854233425&amp;lnk&amp;


	10. Getting Tris back

Divergent chapter 9

_**A/N: Did you I think I was done. Haha I'm not that mean.**_

~~~~~~~~~ZEKE'S POV~~~~~~~~~

Fours my bud and I've never seen him so sad after he broke up with Tris so I have to get them back together even if I need to go through Peter.

_MESSEGE_

_Zeke to Christina_

Z-Chris, we are getting them back together

C-Ok good I thought I was gonna have to do it they are so annoying with all they're kissing and stuff. But how are we gonna do it

Z-I have an idea just get Tris to come to my apartment in a short dress and we are playing Truth or dare

~~~~~~~~~CHRISTINA'S POV~~~~~~~~~

I go to Tris's apartment to ask her to come with me to the mall, well I'm not really asking its more like a statement. She opens the door and I ask her and she says yes. We are at the mall and I force her into so many short dresses but none of them look good on her. I later face her into a dress shop when I found the perfect dress for her it is a dark blue dress with lace on the back so it shows her back and it stops right before her butt. I force her into it and she looks so pretty. We get back to her apartment and I do her makeup and she looks HOT. Then we leave to Zeke's

_At Zeke's_

~~~~~~~~~TRIS POV~~~~~~~~~

"Woo you look hot" says Zeke

"Awww thanks"

"Hey don't talk to my woman like that" says peter pointing at Zeke.

I sit down beside Peter and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ok since it's my apartment, I go first, Tris truth or dare" says Zeke

"Dare" I say so Uriah doesn't call me a pansycake.

"I dare you to sit on fours lap for the rest of the game. Says Zeke

I don't want to sit on fours lap but I don't want to take off my dress because then I would be left in my underwear and bra so I just get up and sit on his lap. Out of the corner of my eye I see Peter clench his fists and his face turned red.

"Uriah truth or dare" I say

He waits awhile until he screams "DARE! I AINT NO PANSYCAKE!"

"Dude be quiet and you are never gonna bring that word back" says Marlene

"I will it just takes a certain amount of time' says Uriah

"Um…. Ok I dare you to give Zeke a piggyback" I say

"ARE YOU CRAZY, HE WILL BREAK MY BACK!"

"Hey, I'm not that fat" says Zeke as he gets up

"Tell that to your flab" says Uriah

And all of us just ohhhhhhhh's, then before you know it Uriah's on the floor with Zeke on top of him and they are wrestling.

"In the meanwhile let's play would you rather" says Christina

"Sure" says will

"Ok molly would you rather date Peter or Four" say Christina

"That's easy, Four" says molly

"Hey I take offense" Peter says touching his heart.

"Awww is the poor baby ok" says Marlene

"No" Peter says whimpering

"It's ok bugaboo" I say

"What bugaboo, what where did that come from" says Will

"I don't know I just heard a girl say it and I really wanted to say it "I say

"Um ok… Will would you rather kiss Eric or Max?" says Molly

"UMMMMMMM…..Max" says Will

"Why?" says Marlene

"Cause Eric would beat me to a pulp" says Will

"Is Will scared" Molly says in an over surprised voice

"Be quiet, Peter would you rather kiss Christina or Molly?" says Will

"Molly because you would try to beat me up" says Peter

"True" says Will

"Ok Tris would you ra-" but he is cut off by Zeke saying "Hell give me a piggyback ride"

"OH JOY!" I say sarcastically

"If he breaks my back then Tris this is all your fault" says Uriah

"Ok I say

Then Zeke gets on his back and Uriah starts running around with Zeke on his back and then puts him down.

"OH GOSH, Zeke you've grown" Uriah sys panting.

"Thanks" says Zeke putting his feet up on a make believe chair.

"Four Truth or dare" says Uriah

"Dare" says Four

"Ok I dare you to kiss Tris" says Uriah

"Ok" and he leans in for a kiss and as he kisses me I feel a tiny spark

But we are stopped by Peter

"This is so wrong I'm out" say Peer as he walks out the door

"Peter wait" I call running after him.


	11. Uh oh

Divergent chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~TRIS POV~~~~~~~~~

I'm running after Peter when he stops and because of my momentum I almost run into him.

"What was that?" says Peter

"That was a dare, I didn't feel anything or enjoyed anything" I say but I lie. I did feel something.

"Do you love him?" says Peter

"No, and I never will" I say. I hate lying to him but if I don't it would crush him and I would me too.

"Ok" he says as he pulls me in for a kiss and I don't reject.

We go back into his apartment and watch a bunch of movies and eventually I fall asleep but before I drift off to sleep the last thing I thought about was _Four._

_The next day_

Christina wants to have a girls night out so we left at lunch and went straight to the cafeteria I had a burger and so does Christina. She wants to go swimming but I don't have a swimsuit so she makes me buy a bikini that's black and strapless. When we get there we later decide to tan instead so we tan instead. I didn't get tan though I just got burnt. We go back to my apartment and we sit down and talk.

"Oh my gosh Trisssy we have to do this again!" she says squealing

"OMG like TOTALLY" I say trying to imitate her voice.

"Ok but on a serious note I need to talk to you about something" I say

"What is it?" she says with concern in her voice and face

"It's not that bad except that when Four and I kissed I felt a spark" I say as I turn red.

"Wait so you like him?" she says and I find some excitement in her voice

"Well I still have feelings for him and I don't know what to do please help me" I say

"Well what you do first is dump that lousy, ugly Peter and date Four" she says and as she says peter she rolls her eyes

"But I still have feelings for Peter" I say in frustration

"Girl, you can't date two people" she says snapping her fingers

"Chris I know that that's obvious but I still don't know what to do" I say

Then right after I finished that sentence the door flies open and I see Peter and he is more than angry he is furious. And I thought nothing could get any worse but Christina being Christina she needs to say something.

"Uh oh um Tris I think Peters mad at you"

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter **_____


	12. Are we getting back together?

Divergent chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~TRIS POV~~~~~~~~~

"Um… I think I should go" says Christina as she runs out the door

"TRIS, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM AND YOUR DATING ME!" Peter screams at me

"Peter, I'm sorry I didn't feel anything before"

"OH YEA 'BEFORE' WELL BEFORE WHAT BEFORE YOU KISSED HIM AND ENJOYED IT!"

"I...I..." I say looking for an answer

"YOU WHAT 'I'm sorry oh I'm sorry Peter please come back to me'" he says trying to imitate my voice

"I don't sound like that" I mumble under my breath

"OH DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE!" says Peter

"I don't know what to say"

"How bout this" and he slaps me across the face and I cry out in pain as I hold my cheek and stumble backwards, and he pushes me on the floor and kicks my head and I black out.

~~~~~~~~~URIAH'S POV~~~~~~~~~

I'm going back to my apartment when I hear someone scream and as I make my way closer to that scream I find myself beside Tris's door and at first instinct I burst through the door to see Tris curled up on the floor and Peter standing above her.

"PETER!" I yell as I dive into him and push him against the wall. He was surprised so I right away punched him in the stomach then kneed him in the face.

I grab Tris in my arms and carry her to my place. I put her down on my bed and give her some pain medication.

_Two hours later_

I go back to my room to see if Tris is awake yet and I see her awake.

"Hey" I say to her as I sit on the edge of my bed

"Where am I?" she asks me as she sits up

"Welcome to Casa De Uriah" I say trying to lighten the mood and when she smiles I know I have succeeded.

"Funny" she says as she lightly punches my arm.

"Sooooo… what happened with you and grumpy pants?" I ask her

"Can I trust you not to tell anyone because I only told Christina and right after that happened well yea" she says

"You can trust me and if I tell anyone you could break my arm" I say smiling

"Ok, um when you dared Four to kiss me, I kinda um enjoyed it and when I told Christina Peter kinda overheard me and then he went cray so yea" she says

"Cray?" I say

"Yea why not?" she says shrugging

"Well first bugaboo now Cray, Tris did you bump your head?" I joke around

"No" she says rolling her eyes

"So what happened after I blacked out?" She asks me

"Well I heard someone scream and I followed the scream to your door and I opened it and saw you on the floor so I knocked out Peter and took you here"

"Thanks" she says and I see a little blush forming on her cheek

"No problem, I always love being the hero" I say as I flex

"Wow my hero save me" she shrieks

"But honestly thanks" she says and I notice her slide her hand over my hand and I hold her hand and look down at it

"Tris?" I say softly

"I know I just got of a relationship but I'm just saying thanks in a better way" she says as she smirks

I have always liked Tris but just a little mostly because I always push the feeling back because before she used to date Four and Four is Zeke's best friend so I can't do that. But then he broke up with her and I was going to ask her out but then she started dating Peter and then I gave up but right now all those emotions are running through me.

"Earth to Uriah" Tris says as she waves her hand in front of my face

"Sorry, just got lost in thought" I say

"What were you thinking about?" she says as she slides closer to me

"Well, I was um thinking about you actually" I say blushing and I think that I could put a fire truck to shame at this point

"Hmm… ok" she says and she gives me a peck on the cheek.

_**A/N: sorry for not posting yesterday sorry ^_^ Luv u all 3**_


	13. Getting a job

_**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is late I went out with my friend and we got soaked with rain so I stayed at her house for awhile, again sorry.**_

Divergent chapter 12

~~~~~~~~~TRIS POV~~~~~~~~~

_The next day_

I left Tobias's apartment last night and I swear he was blushing so badly I thought he was going to explode, and I know that you think rushing into another relationship but I'm not that was just my little way of saying thank you.

I forgot to look in the mirror to see what happened to e after I blacked out. I have a bruise on my cheek most likely because he hit my cheek. I have some other injures I don't remember having like a cut on my lower back, a bruise on my leg and that's all the major stuff.

I really ache but I have to go to the pit because we are finally members we have to get a job but at the same time I'm happy that I could do something to get all this stuff off my mind. I really don't care what I wear so I end up wearing some leggings with cuts on the sides and a tight short sleeve shirt.

I go down stairs and I see everyone staring at me and out of nowhere Christina pops out of the crowd and jumps on me and gives me a tight hug and I wince.

"OMG TRIS are you okay? Tell me what happened who did this? I'm gonna beat tha-" she says and she clenches her fists as she says that last sentence.

"Christina, I'm fine and why is everyone staring?" I ask her and I whisper that last part.

"You didn't know, Four reported Peter for physical abuse and he was kicked out of the compound and eventually the rumor spread overnight" she tells me

I'm in total shock I know that he shouldn't have done that and that it is physical abuse but I don't think that he deserves this he was just mad at me and I would've been mad too.

"Earth to Tris" Christina says as she waves her hand in front of my face

"Oh sorry, it's a lot to process"

"Yea I could imagine"

I still feel weird that everyone is staring at me so I look at Christina and slightly jerk my head toward the crowd and give her a discomfort look.

"OK PEOPLE STOP STARING!" she yells and I mouth thank you and then we walk to the front of the pit to where Eric is standing with the jobs

_At the front of the pit_

"Ok there is a board and you are going to write your name beside your desired job" says Eric

"I will call you up by how you ranked during initiation" he tells us

"Ok first up, Tris Prior"

I haven't really thought about what I wanted to do I really want to train the initiates but It's too much work so I think I will work in the control room and I will be able to Zeke all day if I do.

I walk up and write my name beside 'Control room' and go back to where Christina is. No one will be mad at me for taking the job they wanted because when I saw the word control room in brackets it had the letter 5 so now there are 4 let so it won't be that bad.

Later Christina tells me that she picked to train the initiates and I'm in the control room with Uriah so it won't b that bad cracking jokes a lot.

_**A/N: Oh btw the last two chapters were just me getting lost in thought these are the good chapters**_


	14. First day!

Divergent chapter 13

~~~~~~~~~TRIS POV~~~~~~~~~

_I don't know what's happening with my love life but I certainly do not want to get into another relationship so soon. On another note I have my shift at 12:00 and its 10:00 so I have to get ready. I'm wearing my casual clothes, a tang top, leggings and a leather jacket, and then I'm ready to go._

_Zeke is going to teach me how to use the controls and basically for the day I have to stay put in a chair and watch people but on Fridays, Sundays and Wednesdays I have a job at the tattoo Parlor and Tori is going to teach me._

_When I get downstairs I find Zeke in the pit and he says the usual hi how are you? And stuff like that. He shows me how to use the controls and how to monitor the cameras and how to switch cameras and what to do if I see something going wrong. _

_Uriah and I are saying jokes and my cheeks hurt so much I think m skin would eventually rip, I'm laughing so hard I might puke and I'm clutching my stomach. _

"_Oh my gosh, Uriah I can't breathe" I say sighing _

"_Should I call the ambulance?" he says while he pretends to get up and starts to look for a phone_

_I just break into another laughing fit, about 20 minutes later I calm down._

"_OH MY GOSH TRISSY WE SHOULD LIKE TOTALLY HAVE A PARTY LIKE RIGHT" Uriah says as he puts his hand up like he's holding a purse and he says it in a girly tone and he rolls his eyes on the last word._

"_OMG LIKE TOTALLY" I say as I try to mimic him _

_At Uriah's_

"_Ok let's play Truth or Dare, Tris truth or Dare?" Uriah asks me_


	15. Chapter 15

Divergent chapter 14

**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry for not posting, I've been busy with school and writing a new story and in between I'm also trying to read so it's kind of hard once again sorry**

~~~~~~~~~TRIS POV~~~~~~~~~

"Ummm… Dare" I say because I don't want him to call me a pansycake

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Four" says Uriah. I would usually say no but now that Peter hates me and because loved that kiss I say yes.

_Time skip to when they are out of the closet_

**A/N: Yup I just skipped that and there's nothing you can do about it.**

I sit back down but beside Tobias

The game goes past quickly and when we leave I notice that Tobias is holding onto my hip and my hand is wrapped around him. As we are walking I can already tell that we are going to his apartment.

When we get back I get caught off guard after he throws me against the wall while kissing me.

"Oh my gosh Tris I missed you so much, you can't even understand who much I missed you. I'm so sorry will you forgive me?" he says while our foreheads are touching and he's holding my chin and we look straight into each other's eyes.

I give him a quick peck on the lips and then say "Yes"

In the next few days I got all my stuff and moved it back into Tobias's apartment and we are the most happiest as can be.


End file.
